Woody
Woody (aka "Xerife Woody"; nome completo: Woody Pride) é o protagonista dos filmes Toy Story. Ele também aparece em outros meios de comunicação, incluindo a história do brinquedo trata e Toy Story Toons calções, e serve como um personagem coadjuvante em Toy Story of Terror! e Toy Story que o tempo esqueceu. Ele é um boneco cowboy pull-corda baseado em um personagem de mesmo nome a partir de uma série de televisão dos anos 1950 infantil chamado Roundup de Woody. Em cada filme, Woody deixa o quarto de Andy (onde Woody e os outros brinquedos ao vivo) e empreendimentos para o mundo. Woody atualmente faz aparições diárias na Toy Story Midway Mania! atração, tanto da Disney California Adventure em Anaheim, Califórnia, e Hollywood Studios da Disney em Orlando, Florida. Toy Story: Os Rivais No primeiro Toy Story, Woody é o brinquedo favorito de Andy e líder dos brinquedos de Andy. Seu melhor amigo é Slinky Dog, que muitas vezes ele jogou damas com, e ele tinha um relacionamento com Bo Peep. Woody tem sido o favorito desde Andy foi para a creche e tinha o lugar de alta honra na cama de Andy, bem como o nome de seu proprietário em sua bota direita. Ele realiza uma reunião informando-os sobre uma próxima mudança para uma nova casa, e o fato de que, devido ao movimento, festa de aniversário de Andy está sendo realizada naquele dia. A pedido dos outros brinquedos, Woody coordena uma missão de reconhecimento para descobrir o que os novos brinquedos de Andy são, como toda a gente tem medo de ser substituído. Para espanto de Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Andy recebe, uma figura de ação Space Ranger completo com impressionantes aparelhos eletrônicos. Ele é imediatamente extremamente popular com os outros brinquedos que fazem Woody sentir indesejado e ciumento. Para piorar a situação, Buzz está sob a ilusão de que ele é um verdadeiro Space Ranger e precisa viajar de volta para seu próprio planeta. À medida que os dias passam, Buzz parece estar ficando a maior parte da atenção e Woody sente seu mundo ruir ao seu redor, especialmente quando os cartazes nas paredes, as fotos e até mesmo os lençóis da cama toda mudança de Buzz e ele acaba no brinquedo caixa em vez de na cama. Zumbido ainda recebe o nome de seu proprietário na parte inferior do pé direito com tinta permanente, o que enfurece Woody ainda mais. Quando Woody ouve Andy vai Pizza Planet para o jantar que ele inventa um plano para derrubar o Buzz atrás da mesa de Andy usando RC, mas tudo dá errado e Buzz é nocauteado para fora da janela, em vez. Ele é, então, acusado pelos outros brinquedos de tentar assassinar o Buzz por ciúme e é quase punido antes Woody é tomado com Andy para Pizza Planet. Enquanto a mãe de Andy reabastece o carro em um posto de gasolina, Woody pondera como ele pode voltar para o quarto de Andy sozinho. De repente, ele é confrontado por Buzz e os dois acabam brigando e, acidentalmente, cair fora do carro, que vai embora e deixa os dois encalhado. Um argumento amargo entre eles segue terminando com Woody furiosamente dizendo zumbido uma vez por todas que ele é um brinquedo, não uma verdadeira Space Ranger, então eles seguem caminhos separados. De repente, Woody vê um caminhão com destino a Pizza Planet e planeja encontro com Andy lá. Percebendo que ele terá de enfrentar a ira dos outros brinquedos, se ele retorna sozinho, Woody convence o Buzz que o caminhão é uma nave espacial e vai levá-los para outro. Na Pizza Planet, Buzz enfia-se em uma máquina de jogo garra em forma de foguete, forçando Woody para escalar na máquina para tentar resgatá-lo. Woody e Buzz são então capturados por vizinho de Andy, o destruidor de brinquedo Sid Phillips. Como Woody tenta desesperadamente escapar da casa de Sid antes do dia da mudança da família de Andy, Buzz finalmente percebe que ele é um brinquedo e se torna um fardo para deprimido Woody. No ponto de viragem do filme, Woody admite que Buzz é um "brinquedo cool", mas que ele mesmo desespera fica sem chance de ser o favorito de Andy. Quando o Buzz é levado por Sid a ser destruído com um foguete de artifício, equipes Woody up com brinquedos mutantes de Sid e encena um resgate de Buzz, aterrorizante Sid em fugir com medo de seus próprios brinquedos. Woody e Buzz subir na van em movimento, atraindo a atenção do cachorro de Sid Scud. Quando o Buzz sacrifica para salvar Woody, combatendo o cão, Woody tenta resgatar o Buzz com RC de Andy. No entanto, ele é, então, atirou para fora da van pelos outros brinquedos, que erroneamente acreditavam que Woody estava tentando se livrar de RC. Quando as baterias de RC correr para fora, Woody percebe que ele pode inflamar foguete de Buzz e consegue atirar RC para o caminhão em movimento, assim como ele e Buzz ir subindo no ar. Eles deslizam no ar até que pousar com segurança dentro do carro de Andy. No final do filme, que acontece no Natal, Woody e Buzz encenar uma outra missão de reconhecimento para se preparar para os recém-chegados de brinquedo. Como Woody pergunta o presente pode ser pior do que o Buzz, Andy recebe um filhote de cachorro, muito a medo dele e Buzz do. Toy Story 2: Em Busca de Woody Em Toy Story 2, Woody deveria ir com Andy para Cowboy Camp, mas Andy rasga acidentalmente seu braço e deixa-lo. Woody foi roubado depois de salvar Wheezy de um estaleiro venda. Pouco depois, ele encontra sua gangue Roundup: Bala, Jessie, e The Prospector. Ele então descobre que ele foi a estrela de um popular programa de TV final de 1950 do chamado Roundup de Woody. Woody inicialmente pretende voltar para Andy, fazendo Jessie amargo e ressentido, mas gradualmente se aquece para ir para o museu do brinquedo com a turma Roundup. Em última análise, quando Woody decide voltar para Andy, ele se oferece para levar os outros com ele. Andy depois corrige o braço quebrado de Woody. Toy Story 3 Vários anos após os eventos do filme anterior, Woody e seus amigos tomar uma chance de obter um Andy agora 17-year-old para notá-los no que Woody chama Operação Playtime, em que os brinquedos discar o número de celular de Andy em outro telefone. O plano dá errado quando, em última análise Andy ignora seus brinquedos e, em vez disso, acusa Molly para mexer com as coisas dele. Woody seguida, chama para uma outra reunião da equipe em que ele lembra os brinquedos que seu trabalho não é sobre a obtenção interpretado por mas de estar lá para Andy, diz-lhes que ninguém vai ficar jogado fora, menciona sobre os amigos que foram perdidos (ele ainda está magoado com a perda de Bo Peep quando seu nome é mencionado por Rex) e ido para seus novos donos, lembra os brinquedos que Andy se manteve fiel à eles durante toda venda de jardim e limpeza de primavera, porque ele deve ter cuidado para eles, e diz-lhes que Andy vai colocá-los no sótão, um lugar onde há jogos, livros, a pista de corrida de carros, a velha TV e decorações de Natal. Ele garante que Andy vai continuar a cuidar dos brinquedos, em seguida, ele sobe em cima da cômoda para ver fotos de formatura do ensino médio de Andy e um jovem Andy posando com seus brinquedos. Quando Andy entra novamente no quarto para se preparar para a faculdade, ele fica fora um saco de lixo e coloca seus brinquedos dentro do saco. Quando se trata de entre Woody e Buzz, Woody Andy joga em uma caixa de posses ele vai levar para a faculdade e coloca o Buzz no saco de lixo com os outros. Woody, querendo saber onde seus amigos estão sendo tomadas para, salta para fora da caixa para acompanhar o saco. Ele está aliviado ao ver que Andy tem a intenção de colocar os brinquedos no sótão, mas Andy deixa o saco para ajudar Molly. Woody, em seguida, testemunhas em horror como a mãe de Andy leva o saco lá embaixo. Pensando rapidamente, Woody sinaliza para Buster, e instrui-lo para levá-lo ao meio-fio, mas o cão é muito velho e cansado para ajudar Woody, que ele vira em seu lugar. Woody corre para a janela para ver a mãe de Andy colocar o saco cheio de brinquedos no meio-fio com outros sacos de lixo cheios de lixo. Spotting um caminhão de lixo que se aproxima na rua, Woody pega um par de tesouras, salta para fora da janela, desliza para baixo a drenagem, e corre na direção dos sacos. Usando a tesoura, corta abrir os sacos de lixo, mas é incapaz de encontrar seus amigos. Depois que os sacos são carregados no caminhão eo caminhão vai para baixo da rua, Woody corre atrás do caminhão, mas testemunhas os sacos de lixo sendo processados por compactadores do caminhão. Woody fica horrorizado, mas se vira para ver uma lixeira correndo para a garagem em pezinhos, para seu alívio. Reencontrando-se com os brinquedos que escalaram em uma caixa com destino a Sunnyside Daycare, Woody diz que os brinquedos que a mãe de Andy confundiu os brinquedos como lixo e que Andy tem a intenção de colocar os brinquedos no sótão, mas os brinquedos não ouvir Woody e responder de volta, declarando que eles estão indo para Sunnyside vez, acreditando que Andy não os quero mais. Chegando em Sunnyside, os brinquedos atender Lotes-o'-Huggin 'Bear (Lotso) que lhes dá uma volta Sunnyside e atribui-los para o quarto Caterpillar. Woody tenta desesperadamente convencer os brinquedos para voltar para casa, mas seus amigos acreditam que a creche é perfeito para eles e convence Woody em juntar-se-lhes para ser jogado com as crianças da creche. Woody fica desapontado ao ouvir que o Buzz é ficar na creche com os outros também. Woody believs que seus amigos não deve virar as costas para Andy tão rapidamente e os chama de egoísta para tomar a decisão de seguir em frente com sua vida nova na creche e sem Andy. Woody decide voltar para Andy sozinho, e Buzz um passo à frente para apertar a mão de Woody como um símbolo de dizer adeus, mas Woody se desviar, e dirige-se a porta. Como ele foge em todo o corredor, tentando encontrar seu caminho para fora, um carrinho de zelador vem sua maneira, e Woody agarra a parte inferior do carrinho, mas o carro vai para uma casa de banho. Woody então foge em uma das barracas, sobe ao banheiro, salta para o topo da tenda, e desliza para fora da janela aberta Depois de subir até o telhado da creche, Woody olha em volta para tentar encontrar seu caminho para fora, mas, em seguida, o chapéu é soprado fora por uma rajada. Ele pousa ao lado de uma pipa no telhado, e Woody usa o que ele deslize sobre o parque infantil e por cima do muro. Assim como ele faz uma aterragem perfeita, uma corrente de ar súbita puxa-o para o alto. Woody entra em pânico e envolve-se em torno de bar do kite, mas os snaps bar e Woody cai no chão. Ele, então, se choca contra a árvore, batendo ramos em seu caminho para baixo, em seguida, ele cai da árvore, mas ele pára centímetros acima do pavimento, devido à sua pull-corda preso em um galho. Woody tenta lutar-se livre, mas é forçado a ficar mole quando vê Bonnie se aproxima. Ela encontra Woody, o liberta da árvore, o coloca em sua mochila e vai para casa com a mãe. Na casa de Bonnie, Woody encontra brinquedos de Bonnie, a boneca Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants the Hedgehog, Trixie os Triceratops, Buttercup the Unicorn, o a-Pod Peas-in-e Totoro. Embora ele gosta de brincadeiras com Bonnie e seus brinquedos, ele ainda quer ir para casa para Andy tão brinquedos de Bonnie iniciar o computador para Woody para encontrar a direção da casa de Bonnie para Andy, que a sua alegria, acaba por ser ao virar da esquina . Como ele diz brinquedos de Bonnie que, se eles são doados a Sunnyside que eles dizem outros brinquedos de Andy que ele fez isso em casa, brinquedos de Bonnie se tornar surpreso ao ver que ele veio da creche e quer saber como ele escapou. Quando Woody pede-lhes o que eles queriam dizer, Mr. Pricklepants diz Woody que Sunnyside, governado por Lotso, é um lugar de ruína e desespero. Woody então pergunta por que, e brinquedos de Bonnie conduzi-lo até Chuckles The Clown, que explica que ele, juntamente Lotso e Big Baby, pertenceu a uma menina doce chamado Daisy, que acidentalmente deixou-os em um parque. Lotso, Risos e Big Baby finalmente fizeram o seu caminho de volta para Daisy, apenas para descobrir que Daisy tinha substituído Lotso com outro urso de brinquedo, transformando o rosa suportar amargo e cruel. Eles descobriram Sunnyside, e Lotso e Big Baby subiu ao poder rapidamente, transformando a creche em uma prisão de brinquedo, enquanto Chuckles tinha sido levado para casa por Bonnie. Chuckles dá velho pingente de Woody Big Baby como ele termina sua história. Woody então percebe que ele tem que voltar para Sunnyside para salvar seus amigos presos, apesar das objeções de brinquedos de Bonnie, que acreditam retornando haverá sacrificial e suicida. No dia seguinte, estive afastado dentro de mochila de Bonnie para voltar para a creche. Woody sobe pelo teto para ir para o quarto Caterpillar e assiste com horror como seus amigos se jogou aproximadamente pelas crianças. Só então, toca o telefone Chatter para chamar sua atenção, e avisa Woody que ele nunca deveria ter voltado, pois devido a mais guardas e patrulhas, ele e seus amigos nunca vão escapar. Chatter Telephone diz Woody que a rampa de lixo é a única rota de fuga para fora da creche e que ele precisa de negociar através de portas, corredores, hall de entrada, o playground, e as paredes para chegar lá. Chatter Telephone adverte Woody do Macaco, que monitora as câmeras de segurança durante a noite, ea primeira coisa que ele tem que fazer, a fim de escapar é livrar-se do macaco. Depois de Woody chamadas para seus amigos uma vez que as crianças saem da sala Caterpillar, os brinquedos se tornar muito feliz ao vê-lo, então eles me desculpar por não ouvi-lo. Woody, em troca, pede desculpas por deixá-los e afirma que eles vão ficar juntos. Em seguida, ele formula um plano elaborado em ajudar a fuga brinquedos. Ao saber que Lotso tem repor o Buzz a pensar que ele é um Ranger Space, mais uma vez, Woody decide se o Buzz de volta ao seu lado como parte de seu plano de fuga. Naquela noite, Woody testemunhas Ken e zumbido tendo chamada para garantir que todos os brinquedos estão presentes. Como os dois andam fora para pegar o Sr. Cabeça de Batata, Woody então sinaliza para Slinky a emergir de sua cela, em seguida, os dois vão através do teto para o escritório do macaco para subjugar o macaco. Slinky reduz Woody, que está segurando um saco para colocar sobre a cabeça do macaco, mas o macaco percebe-los e começa a brusca, assustando Woody e Slinky, que escorregar do teto e cair para o macaco. O macaco então corre em direção à porta para alertar os guardas de Lotso, mas Woody usa um fio para desarmar o macaco. Em seguida, ele luta contra o macaco, que parece dominá-lo como ele bate seus pratos na cabeça de Woody. Woody então grita para Slinky para pegar a fita, e eles conseguem fita até o macaco e trancá-lo em um armário. Depois de encontrar a chave, Woody diz Slinky para dispará-la debaixo da porta, do outro lado do corredor, e no quarto Caterpillar. Mais tarde, Woody e Slinky são unidos por Barbie, que tem recuperado um manual de instruções Buzz Lightyear, então os três voltar para o quarto Caterpillar para ver que Buzz, depois de ter sido preso em uma caixa de armazenamento por Rex e Hamm, quebrou-se livre. Woody ordena-lhes para parar o Buzz de escapar, então ele, Barbie, e Slinky correr para ajudar. Como Barbie desenrosca compartimento traseiro do Buzz, Woody flicks o interruptor Play-Demo, mas sem sucesso. Conforme Hamm lê os passos de como repor a Buzz, Woody diz Rex rapidamente para inserir o dedo em um pequeno furo abaixo do interruptor e mantenha-o tempo suficiente para causar o Buzz para desligar. Só então, Buzz molas de volta para cima, derrubando todos fora dele, então ele começa a falar espanhol, tanto para o choque de Woody e os outros. Woody diz zumbido que ele e os brinquedos são "amigos" para obter o Buzz de volta ao seu lado. Embora Woody sente a necessidade de mudar o Buzz de volta, ele percebe que o tempo está se esgotando para que ele e seus amigos a cabeça para fora do quarto Caterpillar. Lá fora, Woody e seus amigos se reunir com os outros no campo de jogos. Como eles cabeça para a rampa de lixo, Woody, Bullseye, e os Aliens separadas de Jessie e os outros quando um caminhão de segurança puxa para cima em direção a eles. Como Woody, Bullseye, e os Aliens negociar o playground em que Big Baby está sentada em um balanço, eles acidentalmente atrair a atenção do Big Baby, mas eles mergulhar sob o balde, a salvo de visão do Big Baby. Depois de reunir com Jessie e os outros, eles finalmente chegam ao rampa de lixo, onde o Buzz faz um conluio acrobático para obter a tampa aberta, em seguida, os brinquedos subir na rampa. Woody vai primeiro para ver que a rampa está levando a um contentor aberto, em seguida, ele sinaliza para os seus amigos para vir para baixo, mas não todos de uma vez. Os brinquedos, no entanto, acha que Woody lhes disse para descer tudo de uma vez e eles fazem, colidindo com Woody, que quase cai na lixeira, mas Jessie puxa-lo. Assim como o Woody e os brinquedos estão prestes a saltar para a liberdade com a ajuda de Slinky, Lotso e sua gangue canto deles. Vendo Woody entre os brinquedos, Lotso diz que os brinquedos que Andy não os quero mais, a que Woody responde por rotular as observações de Lotso como uma mentira, mas Lotso pede Woody porque Andy está deixando se ele ama Woody tanto. Ele rotula Woody como um pedaço de plástico feito para ser jogado fora e persuade os brinquedos para voltar para o quarto Caterpillar para evitar o caminhão de lixo se aproximando e se juntar a família de Lotso novamente. Ken, tendo mudado de lado, porque ele realmente amava Barbie, fica até Lotso como o urso-de-rosa diz que os brinquedos que Andy é o único que tem jogado-los fora e que nem uma criança nunca vai amar um brinquedo, Woody traz à tona o tema da Daisy para tentar lembrar Lotso sobre o seu anterior proprietário, mas não Lotso não quer ter nada a ver com Daisy. É durante esta discussão acalorada entre Woody e Lotso que as coortes de Lotso ficar crescente consciência do mal a natureza de seu líder. Como Woody discute com Lotso, ele mostra de idade pingente de Big Baby para Lotso e Big Baby, e este último percebe sua posse velha, fazendo-o lembrar-se de Daisy. Woody, em seguida, joga o pingente para Big Baby, que pega a ter um olhar para o símbolo de seu amor e fungadas perdido, "Mama". Isso faz com que Lotso encaixar como ele arrebata o pingente e destruí-lo, e pica Big Baby duro com a bengala para continuo amando Daisy. Big Baby depois pega Lotso, atira-o para o lixo, e fecha a tampa, fazendo uma ponte disponível para Woody e seus amigos para escapar. Infelizmente, um dos Aliens obtém seus pés presos em uma tampa de lixo, o que levou Woody para voltar para libertar o estrangeiro por ligeiramente abrir a tampa. Lotso, depois de ter um vislumbre de Woody através da abertura, pega Woody e puxá-lo para o lixo como uma maneira de se vingar por ter sido frustrado e humilhado assim como um caminhão de lixo chega. Amigos de Woody saltar para o lixo, só para eles para acabar dentro do caminhão de lixo também. Durante o passeio, Buzz é esmagado por uma TV, redefinindo-lo ao seu estado normal e levando-o a recuperar sua memória, como reconhecer Woody (Woody diz zumbido que ele tenha ido "além do infinito"). Depois que os brinquedos são despejados no Tri-County Aterro, os Aliens manchar a garra e correr para ele, e Woody grita com eles para voltar, mas é cortada por um bulldozer que devasta os Aliens de distância. Só então, outro arado empurra Woody e os outros brinquedos em uma trincheira, e caem em uma correia transportadora longo de lixo levando-os em um túnel escuro. Vendo um conjunto de retalhamento que aparecem adiante, eles agarrar um objeto de metal para que eles penduram de um teto magnético, a salvo dos trituradores. Só então, Lotso, que está preso debaixo de um saco de golfe, pede ajuda, e Woody, não tendo a coragem de deixá Lotso para morrer, cai para resgatar Lotso, arriscando sua vida no processo, mas o saco de golfe, com algum clubes de golfe dentro, é muito pesado para ele levantar. Vendo o perigo Woody colocou-se em, Buzz cai para ajudar Woody libertar Lotso. Eles utilizam um dos clubes de golfe para erguer a bolsa, permitindo o rastreamento de urso, e Woody faz Lotso tirar a mão, como o clube de golfe ele e Buzz estão segurando puxa os três até o teto, segundos antes do saco de golfe é pulverizado. Woody chamadas para seus amigos para lembrá-los de que eles são todos ainda estão juntos, mas eles não estão pendurados no teto. Ouvindo Jessie chamar para fora da correia transportadora abaixo, Woody, Buzz, e Lotso cair do teto para recuperar o atraso com o grupo. Vendo um brilho à frente, Rex, então, diz que os brinquedos Woody vai ficar bem, pensando luz do brilho, mas Woody vê que a "luz do dia" é um brilho de um incinerador que a correia transportadora está empurrando ele e seus amigos na direção. Woody e os brinquedos corrida para ele, desesperado para escapar de sua desgraça, mas a correia transportadora continua empurrando-os para o forno. Lotso então percebe um botão de parada de emergência, corre para pegar o degrau mais baixo de uma escada que conduz ao botão, e chamadas para Woody para ajudá-lo a subir a escada. Woody e Buzz correr para ajudar Lotso, que sobe a escada e atinge o botão. Woody grita com Lotso para apertar o botão, mas Lotso dá a ele e os brinquedos um olhar ameaçador, lança um insulto em Woody: "Onde está o seu filho agora, xerife?" e foge, deixando os brinquedos para morrer no incinerador. Os brinquedos, em seguida, cair na fornalha, onde toneladas de lixo são triturados em cascata para baixo uma tigela enorme em direção às chamas. Eles tentam escalar longe, mas percebe que eles foram privados de qualquer chance de fuga e tomar as mãos como eles aceitam esquecimento como família. Como Woody continua a subir o seu caminho para fora do forno, ele se vira para ver que o Buzz aceitou a morte como destino, tendo tomado a mão de Jessie com o braço esquerdo. Ele atinge o seu caminho certo para Woody, e Woody, vindo a perceber que este é o fim infeliz para ele e seus amigos, pega a mão de Buzz com o braço esquerdo e pata de Slinky com seu direito. Assim como os brinquedos de se preparar para a morte de fogo, uma luz brilha no rosto de Woody, e Woody olha para cima para ver um guindaste garra gigante de repente aparecem de cima, cair sobre os brinquedos, e arrebata-los. Como Woody e seus amigos andar no ar, eles se voltam para notar os Aliens na cabine do motorista, onde eles tomaram o controle da garra para resgatar os brinquedos. Woody solta um suspiro de alívio, agradecida que ele e seus amigos são todos sãos e salvos, como a garra transporta-los para fora do forno e coloca-os suavemente no chão. Hamm e Slinky expressar seu desejo de se vingar de Lotso para tê-los quase morto, mas Woody convence-los a esquecer como ele acredita que Lotso não vale a pena, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele e seus amigos têm outras coisas importantes para se preocupar, como o fato de que eles ainda estão vivos e precisa ir para casa antes de Andy parte para a faculdade. Eles pegar uma carona no caminhão de lixo de Sid enquanto Lotso é encontrado por um homem de lixo diferente e amarrado à grade dianteira de um lixo diferente truck.After os brinquedos voltar para casa, eles limpar-se de poeira e sujeira que fez o seu caminho para eles durante sua fuga e seu retorno para casa através do depósito de lixo. Depois de subir de volta para o quarto de Andy, Woody dirige para uma caixa com destino a faculdade, enquanto os outros subir em uma caixa com destino ao sótão, mas Woody faz uma pausa por um momento para apertar a mão de Buzz, incapaz de admitir que os dois melhores amigos agora estão separando maneiras depois de tudo por que passaram. Os outros brinquedos dizem que suas palavras de despedida para Woody, Jessie e Woody diz que ela ainda sabe sobre o modo de Espanhol do Buzz, que brevemente faz zumbido suspeito. Após o Buzz lhe ordena despedida e sobe na caixa sótão, Woody sobe na caixa de faculdade e leva um possivelmente último olhar para seus amigos como eles fechar a caixa de sótão. Ele, então, relógios através de um buraco na caixa de faculdade como a mãe de Andy faz sua despedida emocional, ela deixa de ir Andy para que ele possa seguir em frente com sua vida. Woody, que tem lutado para aceitar que o seu papel na vida de Andy como seu brinquedo foi chegando ao fim durante todo o filme, finalmente percebe que ele também deve deixar de ir Andy e seguir em frente com a sua própria existência como um brinquedo. Enquanto Andy vira-se para dizer adeus a Molly e Buster, ele pula rapidamente para fora da caixa de faculdade, pega um sharpie e um post-it, corre e sobe para a caixa de sótão, e escreve uma mensagem para Andy para ele doar os brinquedos. Vendo que não há tempo para fazê-lo de volta para a caixa de faculdade, Woody, despercebido, estive afastado na outra caixa. Quando Andy lê a nota, ele decide doar os brinquedos, então ele pára na casa de Bonnie quando a caminho para a faculdade e as mãos os brinquedos para Bonnie, mas quando Bonnie olha dentro da caixa para mais, ela surpreendentemente encontra-la "dolly cowboy", fazendo Andy confuso sobre como Woody ficou dentro da caixa. Bonnie quer ter Woody, mas Andy não está disposto a dar o seu brinquedo favorito, o que dá a ela um olhar decepcionado no rosto. Andy então percebe o quanto ama Bonnie Woody, exatamente como ele fez durante a sua infância, e em um último gesto simbólico, ele finalmente dá Woody para Bonnie, dizendo-lhe que já passei por muita coisa juntos e ele significa muito para ele , então ela tem que cuidar bem dele.Andy então permanece brevemente na casa de Bonnie para brincar com seus brinquedos antigos, junto com Bonnie e seus brinquedos, uma última vez antes de sair. Depois de Bonnie é levado para dentro de sua casa por sua mãe para o almoço, Woody e seus amigos se sentar para assistir o carro de Andy desaparecer na estrada. Woody diz que seu adeus ao Andy, sabendo que ele vai perder seus bons velhos tempos como brinquedo de Andy: ". Até logo, parceiro" Ele é imediatamente consolado por Buzz como os dois aceitar que sua vida com Andy agora está completo e, em seguida Woody introduz o Buzz para brinquedos de Bonnie. Durante os créditos, Woody lê seus amigos uma mensagem de Sunnyside, notificando-os de que se tornou um lugar mais feliz para os brinquedos lá, mas descobre que ela foi escrita por Ken em vez de Barbie, a seu desânimo. No dia seguinte, ele fica surpreso ao ver os desenhos Bonnie fez para seus brinquedos, incluindo as entregues a partir de Andy. Finalmente, como ele gosta de assistir Buzz e Jessie realizar um paso doble para "Hay Un Amigo En Mi", a versão espanhola do "Você tem um amigo em mim", Woody Jessie joga uma flor e Jessie pega por sua haste em sua boca. Toy Story 4 en:Woody es:Woody fr:Shérif Woody he:וודי (צעצוע של סיפור) it:Woody ja:ウッディ pl:Chudy pt-br:Woody ru:Шериф Вуди Categoria:Herois Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Toy Story Categoria:Personagens de Toy Story 2 Categoria:Personagens de Toy Story 3 Categoria:Personagens de Toy Story 4 Categoria:Personagens masculinos